


The Aftermath

by EstherDreams



Series: the porn star and the cameraman [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cameraman Loki, Frottage, Loki likes to drop f-bombs a lot, M/M, Pornstar Thor, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, in his speech and in his mind you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherDreams/pseuds/EstherDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to avoid work, specifically his boss Tony and Thor Odinson, after he had sex with Thor and the incident went viral. But life - and Thor - has other plans for Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The direct sequel to 'The Interview' and the second part of 'the porn star and the cameraman' series. This will make more sense if you read the first part first, but if you just want some smut, I guess you can skip the first part. :)

“Okay, spit it out,” Tony said, his voice tingling with suspicion. “What is _really_ going on? Because I’m _not_ buying you suddenly coming down with something.”

Loki could just see Tony making air quotes over every word that spilled out of his mouth. He huffed into the phone and rolled his eyes.

“Believe what you will, Tony, but I actually don’t feel well, and I would appreciate it if you stopped pestering me about it and gave me some time off.”

Tony sighed overly dramatically, probably averting his eyes to the ceiling in a rare prayer. He would do that sometimes and the mental image almost blew Loki’s cover because he really wanted to laugh. He settled for a quiet smirk, waiting for Tony’s diatribe.

“Loki, I’m giving you a week, you got that, compadre? I want to see your butt showing up for a meeting next Wednesday, ten am _sharp_ , is that understood?”

Tony paused, taking a sip of some drink, judging by the sound of slurping that had just assaulted Loki’s hearing. Loki pulled the phone away from his ear for a second, grimacing at the screen. When he pressed it back against his ear, Tony had already started talking again.

“ – has been an amazing success and I really think you two should work together on this next project I have in mind because the chemistry between you guys is _yummy_.”

Loki clucked his tongue. “Damn it, Tony! There’s no chemistry. There doesn’t need to be any chemistry between a porn actor and myself for me to film a good scene. The famous chemistry only applies to the actors in a bed, or wherever you make them fuck. I’m a director, remember?”

Tony chuckled. “No sparks between you and Thor? Puh- _leese_ , spare me the nonsense, Laufeyson.”

“Fuck you, Tony,” Loki grumbled in reply.

“Well, normally, I prefer to do that with another person, Lokes, but thanks for the good wishes. Anyhoo, Thor does well in short films because, you know, he can actually act a bit, and it would be tremendous if you directed his next project since you have such a great eye for details. And it wouldn’t hurt if you went over the script. I don’t want the dialogue to sound corny or off-putting. Plus, I think that in your presence, Thor might just get extra naughty and go totally off the leash, and people adore Thor’s impro moments, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Fascinating,” Loki retorted, biting at the nail of his pinkie. He hadn’t done that since his fucking _teens_. “I’d like to remind you, Tony, that you screwed me over and I didn’t appreciate that. In truth, you violated my contract. Appearing in a video is not in my job description. Just remember that.”

The flashbacks from yesterday were tormenting enough, keeping his dick in an almost permanent half-hard state. The idea of Thor acting very naughty on set was so overwhelming it really did make him feel sick. He fucking _hated_ how much he liked Thor and now, his infatuation with the man – demigod, really, because actual humans did not possess such bodies – was being inadvertently milked for all its worth. If Tony found out about it, Loki was doomed and he couldn’t even quit. He was bound to the company for another six months before his contract got renewed. _If_ Loki bothered to renew it after the current debacle. Or if he survived it, in the first place.

He would have to keep Tony in the dark about his confusing, unwelcome – quite frankly, obnoxious – feelings related to Thor, and Loki knew he could only do that by playing it cool, as if he wasn’t bothered at all by what had happened between him and Thor. _Ah, you know, just another randy Tuesday afternoon at Stark Films. It happens all the time._ Except to Loki, and he needed some time off to figure out how to handle something that would come so naturally to any other person. He knew that eventually, he was going to give in to Tony’s demands and ideas only because he didn’t really have a choice, but for the moment, Loki was fucking disconcerted and flustered and overwhelmed, and why was that so hard to understand?

But Loki would also make damn sure to make Tony cry in the future. Loki would let the situation stew for a while, have Tony relax and believe he was safe, and then Loki would strike like a king cobra.

“Okay, threat duly noted,” Tony said and Loki could just imagine the shit-eating grin on the man’s stupid face. “At least think about it before you say no, Lokes, and remember that you still work for me, okay? There’s a contract, as you so nicely pointed out, that says so if you don’t believe me. Daddy needs you. You can’t quit on me, buddy.”

“Yeah, I should be so lucky,” Loki grumbled. Oh, yes, Tony would suffer for this.

“I love you too, Loki, that’s alright. Now, go back to bed, you poor thing. Oh, and before you go return to your much-needed resting, I think the best cure for embarrassment is getting drunk and then – ”

“You’re a fucking bastard, Tony,” Loki interrupted him, the tone of his voice positively murderous, and finished the call.

Loki buried his face into the nearest sofa cushion and screamed into it to his heart’s content, adding a few saucy expletives and ideas for ending Tony’s life to the angry shouting fest.

Well, so much for keeping Tony in the dark. And the worst part was, Loki knew that the son of a bitch was going to act all innocent about it while using the knowledge to his advantage.

It was very irritating, Loki decided, to be a damn fish hanging from someone’s clever hook.

. 

 

.

 

.

 

Sigyn was sitting across from Loki, holding one hand over her mouth as she giggled, Loki the centre of her amusement.

Loki rolled his eyes, stabbing at his piece of chocolate cake as if the pastry had offended him and the fork was the murder weapon. It didn’t look like cake anymore, just a shredded spongy remnant of its previous deliciousness.

“You can stop at any time, Sigyn,” he said with a cold tone, trying to make it as glacial as possible, but he knew it was a useless effort. He could never be truly cold and mean towards Sigyn.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out, biting at her lower lip in a half-hearted attempt to stem the laughter just banging to rush out of her. “I just – that was _you_? Your head was all blurred out, as well as your name. I feel so awkward for admiring _that_ ass. If I’d known it was _your_ ass... I don’t think I can look Býleistr in the eyes for the next few days, seeing as I’ve experienced his little brother’s – ”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Loki interrupted her, pleased with the menacing growl that he produced. “And don’t you dare tell Býleistr, is that understood?”

Sigyn lifted an eyebrow at him, mischief glinting in her blue eyes, contradicting her image of innocence that consisted of a head of blonde curls and a body clad in a pink polka-dot dress. Damn it, she hadn’t always been like this. There had been a time when Sigyn was all sweetness and innocence and shy smiles. Now, she knew how to be fierce and she wasn’t afraid to use it. That was Loki’s influence written all over her.

Sometimes, having a best friend sucked.

“Are you suggesting that I keep secrets from my own husband?”

Loki huffed. “Might I remind that you and I had been friends for years before you met my brother?”

Sigyn shrugged. “Yeah, but I don’t think that _bros before hoes_ actually applies here, does it? For one, I’m a girl, and Leistr ain’t no hoe.”

She laughed out loud again, throwing her head back, and Loki abandoned demolishing his piece of cake, leaving the fork on the plate and settling his spine against the back of the padded bench.

“You’re ruining this place for me, Sigyn,” he murmured, lowering his head in his determination not to look at her.

Then, he crossed his arms over his chest, hoping he looked insulted and petulant because sometimes, that still worked on Sigyn. He widened his eyes innocently and looked out the window, focusing on the street life outside. It was a good pose, made him look slightly vulnerable and confused. Sigyn stopped laughing. _Nice_.

“Why do you even watch that stuff, Sig? It’s fucking gay porn.”

Sigyn hummed. “Babe, you know I’m a subscriber to support your work.”

Loki smirked, lifting his chin slightly. “But you don’t only watch the stuff I’ve directed. You watch everything, you little pest.”

He could see Sigyn’s brilliant grin from the corner of his eye. “It’s one of the perks of emancipation, I’d say. Women have freed themselves in more ways than one. Sexual liberation is one of them, and you shouldn’t shame me for finding fun in watching two men getting it on. It’s hot and it’s beautiful. I like men. I’m all pro men. Hey, I married one! Anyway, if men are allowed to jerk off to lesbian sex, I’m allowed to like gay porn.”

Loki sighed, settling his elbows on the table and hiding his face behind his hands. “Point taken, but _please_  delete that last video from your computer, for fuck’s sake!”

Sigyn cut a piece of her lemon cheesecake and smiled. “Okay. But you have to be honest first.”

“ _Ha_!” Loki exclaimed. “I can _try_.”

“That whole scene seemed very genuine, like, even more genuine than is normal for Stark Films. And I know you, Mr Make-Me-a-Shirt-with-No-Seams-Nor-Needle-Work-Before-I-Let-You-in-My-Pants, so tell me, do you like Thor Odinson? Because he must have done something right to get your stamp of approval and, consequently, access to your private bits. You know, since your high standards don’t often allow that.”

Loki lowered his hands, sending her a withering look. “I’m going to go powder my nose.”

Sigyn chuckled, munching on a piece of cake, and Loki left her with an irritated huff. As soon as he was inside the coffee shop’s restroom down in the cellar, he hurried to one of the basins, placed his glasses on the counter and splashed cold water across his face. It wasn’t enough to clear his head, so he did it again, and then once more just to be sure.

“Fucking _fuck_ ,” he shouted at his hands, grateful that he was alone and free to vent his frustration.

He looked at his dripping face in the mirror, daring himself to care.

Well, too late, Laufeyson, that ship had sailed, probably the moment Thor’s tongue found its way inside his ass.

“ _Stop it_ ,” he growled at the reflection of himself, his breathing heavy.

Who was Thor Odinson, anyway? A famous porn star, hot and clever, which was a lethal combination, but there was nothing else that Loki knew about him. And yet – _and_ yet his stupid brain had decided it was a good idea to dream about the guy, and have Loki jerk off every day to that one, scorching memory. To top it all off, his own best friend had witnessed Loki being taken apart by Thor, and Loki had no leverage left.

This was much worse than the time when he confessed to Býleistr that he made his living by filming porn videos. Sigyn had known from the start, of course, but as easy as it had been telling her, no fuss and no complications, it was mind-numbing to have that talk with his own brother. At least, Býleistr took it well and only occasionally teased him about it. Sigyn’s influence had a lot to do with that.

Before meeting her, Býleistr had been a downright jerk and when Loki came out, just before going to college, he and Býleistr were on the verge of never speaking to each other. But then, Sigyn happened to Býleistr – to shout in his face in defense of Loki and somehow, the incident was followed by a date – and life became easier.

Although Loki’s father hadn’t spoken to him in seven years – he even filed for divorce when Fárbauti was determined to support her son’s choice and found her husband disgusting for not being able to do it himself – and probably wouldn’t speak to Loki ever again, no matter how many Sigyns he encountered, Loki wished that Sigyn could be the cure for every bad thing that happened in his life.

Despite her currently having the time of her life on account of Loki’s misery.

But the important part of her was that she always meant well because Sigyn was incapable of anything but goodness. To Loki, she was basically a saint, but he wouldn’t let her know that. Ever. She already had too much power over him, being the only person in the entire universe who could actually calm him down or make him change his mind.

At this moment, Sigyn was a formidable force to Loki. It was dangerous speaking to her about Thor. She was so fucking reasonable and logical, not to mention persuasive. Not because she was of a manipulative nature, but because everything seemed so natural and simple to Sigyn. Her optimism was incredibly strong and Loki feared it because she had managed to affect him with it on several occasions, and he couldn’t afford that now.

He didn’t want it.

He was not used to being without control. It was frightening, this fragile, precarious position of not knowing what was meant to follow, having no influence over his own life anymore. This had to end. Loki _would_ take back control, even if it _killed_ him.

He slapped himself and rolled his shoulders hard, delighting in the loud crack that followed. He wiped his face and arranged his hair carefully, making sure that not a single strand was left out of place.

Loki braced himself and left the restroom, feeling slightly more confident.

All of his resolve evaporated in a single second as his entire body froze in place, his lips parting in gaping disbelief.

Sigyn wasn’t alone anymore. Sigyn was shaking hands with Thor Odinson, smiling at him in her charming, demure manner, holding out a piece of paper for Thor to sign.

 _Sigyn_ was vying for an autograph from _Thor Odinson_ , and somehow, by a stroke of some evil divinity, Thor had decided to visit this particular coffee shop to get his to-go coffee.

Thor was in Loki’s favourite coffee shop, right now.

 _Fuuuuuck_.

It didn’t help that Thor looked just as good – if not even more delicious – as always, dressed in a blue, tight-fitting lumberjack shirt this time, his golden hair loose and brushing his shoulders just so. Loki was wearing a pair of old, black coated jeans and a slightly baggy shawl-collared sweater. Shit, Loki was even wearing his thick-framed glasses because he couldn’t be bothered with contacts today, and he must have looked like a librarian or a fucking hipster. He was not at his best and then, there was Thor, always as perfect as a demigod mingling with humans for the fun of it.

Dumbstruck and possibly gaping like a fish, his thoughts completely frazzled, Loki watched as Thor deposited his plastic cup on the table right next to Loki’s plate of demolished cake, the muscles of his arm undulating with the movement, and signed Sigyn’s slip of paper. She grinned and thanked the porn star, the little pest, and it felt like a betrayal. Loki had never been truly angry with Sigyn before, but now he was and it was shockingly painful, the emotion constricting Loki’s chest.

In Sigyn’s idealistic mind, Loki’s shenanigans with a porn star were just a romantic prelude to a great love story, but the world wasn’t built that way and the fact that she used the bizarre coincidence to lure Thor to their table, knowing that Loki would be back soon, was an equivalent to the Judas kiss in Loki’s eyes. Maybe not that severe, but damn Sigyn and her stupid ideas to play Cupid and set him up with some guy she thought would be perfect for Loki. She had done it a number of times, much to Loki’s disdain, but she had gone too far this time.

 _Be cool, Laufeyson_ , he commanded himself before he strode to the table.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he said, scowling at Thor.

_Well, so much for being cool, then._

Thor looked surprised when he turned his head in Loki’s direction, but he also seemed genuinely happy to see Loki and it made Loki blush. Oh, he could just strangle Thor.

“Hi, Loki,” Thor replied with a blazing smile that was ideal for a toothpaste commercial and it pissed Loki off to no end. “I recently moved to the neighbourhood,” he added, actually answering Loki’s rhetoric outburst.

“ _Of course_ you did,” Loki said with venom in his voice. Well, wasn’t that just peachy? He would have to give up his favourite coffee shop in the city. _Fucking great_.

Sigyn intervened, polite and patient, and so infuriatingly kind and obliging. Could she pick Loki’s side and glare at Thor, too, please?

“Oh, do you two know each other? I had no idea!” she exclaimed, making Loki narrow his eyes at her and shake his head, a clear sign that she should stop speaking.

Sigyn, however, had other ideas.

“Oh, silly me!” she continued, slapping her forehead. “Of course you know each other. You work for the same studio. Loki, you should have told me you know Thor,” she said with mock annoyance. Then, she smiled at Thor, all sweetness and wide-eyed joy. “He knows I’m a fan of yours.”

Thor chuckled. “Loki told me once that he doesn’t mix his job with his private life, so I’m sure he just wanted to stay professional.”

He looked at Loki with such a specific glint in his eyes that he might as well have been screaming the truth aloud, _Yes, you and I fucked. You can ignore me and deny it all you want, but it happened._

Loki shuddered, almost certain that those were Thor’s exact thoughts, but he stayed quiet, making an effort to appear aloof and superior with his chin raised high.

“So,” Thor continued, “how do you two know each other?”

“Loki’s my brother-in-law, slash best friend,” Sigyn provided.

 _Hah!_ Loki sneered in his head. _That’s debatable at this very moment._

“Loki and I have known each other since high school, but I only met his brother at the end of high school. You know, Loki and I went to the same college, didn’t we? He went into theatre directing and writing, and I was in scenic design. We were even renting an apartment together.”

“Two peas in a pod,” Thor commented and Sigyn laughed with him.

Why was the ground taking so fucking long in opening up and swallowing Loki? Loki wondered which god he’d offended to be receiving such a punishment.

Sigyn stood up and placed two bills on the table.

  
“Thor, it was so nice to meet you and thank you again for the autograph. Unfortunately, I have to go.”

“No, you _don’t_ ,” Loki retorted, glaring at her.

Sigyn ignored him and quickly shook Thor’s hand.

“It was nice meeting you, too, Sigyn,” Thor said, shaking Sigyn’s hand in farewell.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Loki insisted, but Sigyn was already moving past him, pinching him hard when he grabbed her by the waist.

After a short, ridiculous scuffle, Sigyn was free and waving at the men, leaving Loki alone with Thor.

Loki hissed out a breath and squared his jaw. Oh, she was going to pay for this. Loki was going to have to think of something harmless, but nasty, just uncomfortable enough to teach her a memorable lesson.

“So,” Thor interrupted his thoughts, “can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

“Of course not, but thank you,” Loki replied, his voice a coiling snake ready to maim with words alone.

Thor remained unperturbed by Loki’s vicious coldness. “I mean you no harm, man,” Thor assured him, shrugging his shoulders. “I just want to talk about what happened between us. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything,”

“There’s really no need,” Loki said, smirking. “I’m a big boy. I know what happened and I can handle it. It wasn’t exactly my first time and you’re not that special, so get over yourself.”

Thor chuckled, looking at Loki in disbelief, as if he was on the verge of saying something absurd like, _You really are something, aren’t you?_ Instead, he sighed, shaking his head.

“Look, I’m really sorry that Tony got his paws on the tape, but I just want you to know that I had no intention of using you for a video. I just wanted you and I went with it, so there’s really no need for embarrassment.”

Had Tony told _everybody_ about why Loki was avoiding work?

“You’re so full of yourself,” Loki accused him. “Sex doesn’t embarrass me. I film and direct porn scenes, so think again, _man_. I am, however, irritated by people who think they can use me and live on with impunity. I don’t care what you say. You were not exactly fighting Tony when he announced the scene would go viral because that’s all it was, after all, an improvised _scene_.”

“For the last time, I had no intention of making it a _scene_ ,” Thor said with a low voice, the bass of it trembling inside Loki’s very bones, making him feel strangely excited.

Loki ignored that and snorted. “You could have fooled me. Tell Tony I said hi. He’s right, I can’t quit because I’m contractually obligated to him, but I can make him fire me and I’m going to have fun making him miserable until he finally throws me out of the company. Pass on the message, will you?”

“Why do you have to act like this?” Thor said, taking a step towards Loki, appearing menacing and magnificent.

Loki didn’t budge. He simply crossed his arms over his chest and shaped one eyebrow into a haughty arch.

Thor continued, “See, I think you really liked our little session, Loki, because you came so hard in my hands. Do you remember? I definitely do.”

“Wow, how _dare_ – ”

“And I’ve seen you around Stark Films before,” Thor interrupted, “of course I have. I’ve known about your for a while. Tony keeps praising you, and I’ve watched all of your productions. They are really good, and I’ve been hoping to work with you. I’m not too proud to admit it, unlike some of us.”

“What – ”

“Tony also likes to say,” Thor insisted, completely ignoring Loki’s hateful glare and body trembling with anger, “that you’ve got a stick lodged far up your ass because of your fancy, though failed, theatre background, and it bothers you that I pulled it out and that someone saw me do it. You probably also hate the fact that you let me do it because I’m just some caveman of a porn star to you and you think you are something special, but according to your CV, you’re really not.”

Loki yelped from pain. Fuck, he’d never hit someone in the face before, and while it looked incredible, Thor’s head snapping to the side due to the efficient power of Loki’s accurate punch, the man staggering a few steps backwards, shoving one’s fist against someone’s cheekbones – and those were some seriously sharp, almost lethal cheekbones – turned out to hurt like a bitch. Oh, but it felt so good, and Loki would love to do it again, just to see the look of disbelief on Thor’s face again. But other patrons were watching them in indignation; one athletic-looking waitress looked displeased and just about ready to march up to them and throw them on the street without a shred of dignity left, and Loki’s right hand was about to explode.

“ _Shit_ ,” Loki hissed with a quiet voice and turned around, hurrying around the far corner of the coffee shop, down the stairs and back into the restroom.

The skin stretching across his middle knuckle had cracked open and blood was trickling out of the small wound in a lazy rivulet. His fingers were on fire and his hands would definitely turn into a half-rainbow of bruises. He started one of the faucets and placed his hurt hand under cold water, sighing in relief as the pain lessened in an instant.

He heard someone enter the restroom and he grunted in frustration. Why could he not catch a break today, just once? It was probably that burly waitress, come to tell him a sermon. Loki looked in the mirror to face her and gasped.

Thor was standing behind him, his cheek already showing the very first traces of a peach-coloured swelling, and he seemed to be seething, his chest lifting visibly under his shirt. He looked terrifying and magnificent, and Loki found himself torn between wanting to slam his fist into Thor’s face again and wanting to run his fingers through Thor’s golden beard. His feelings were all over the place and Thor was responsible for every single mess bursting to life inside Loki’s head.

“ _Get out_ ,” Loki snapped and lowered his eyes to his hurt hand, tentatively massaging the abused knuckles with the fingers his healthy hand.

“You little shit,” Thor grumbled and walked straight to Loki, grabbing him by an arm.

“ _Hey_!” Loki yelped in indignation as Thor propelled him into an empty stall and locked the door of it behind them, ignoring Loki’s squirming and struggling.

“What the fuck are you _doing_?” Loki demanded with a fearful squeak in his voice and it earned him a firm shove against the door of the narrow stall, his back colliding with the wood painfully.

Thor looked positively feral, breathing heavily and regarding Loki with an intensity that made Loki widen his eyes nervously, suddenly hoping that Thor wouldn’t go too brutal on him.

The kiss was an unexpected surprise.

Loki swallowed a gasp as Thor slammed his lips against his, Thor’s hands cupping his face with a hint of suppressed aggression, his teeth biting down on Loki’s lower lip. Loki made a grunting noise in protest, balling his hands and pushing them against Thor’s hard, immovable chest, and it only made Thor kiss him harder, his beard scratching Loki’s chin. Loki opened his mouth to shout at Thor, but his action unwittingly allowed Thor’s tongue perfect access inside his mouth. Thor’s tongue twisted against Loki’s in a hot, wet motion, and Loki stopped moving, his shoulders sagging helplessly.

He’d just realised that this belligerent dance of lips and tongues was their first kiss, prompted into existence by all things wrong that should never lead to intimacy, yet here they were, suddenly kissing each other as if absolutely starved for it, and Loki was not fighting Thor anymore, arousal replacing resentment and anger. Loki’s pride could go fuck itself; Thor’s mouth on his felt just too damn good to ignore.

Loki curled his undamaged fingers into Thor’s shirt and pulled Thor harder against him, giving back as good as he got. Thor growled in approval and Loki whined in disappointment when Thor’s lips abandoned his, leaving them swollen and tingling, but oh, that was Thor’s tongue sliding down his neck, Thor’s teeth grazing the delicate skin, and Thor’s beard tickling him, and Loki was happy again.

“Fuck, you look hot with these glasses,” Thor spoke against the shallow dip between Loki’s clavicles. “Like a naughty teacher that needs some disciplining of his own.”

The comment left Loki speechless. He could only pant. Thor moved up his neck, leaving a trail of pecks on his way to Loki’s ear.

“Go on a date with me,” Thor murmured against the spot between Loki’s ear and jaw, kissing and licking and nipping at it, having quickly figured out that showering that small patch of skin with attention made Loki’s knees buckle shamelessly.

Loki moaned, trying to process Thor’s bizarre words that happened without a preamble or warning, then released a hoarse chuckle. “No, of course not.”

“Why not?” Thor insisted, sucking on Loki’s earlobe with leisure, and that felt even better. Loki placed his hurt hand on Thor’s beard carefully, enjoying the prickly sensation against his palm.

“I like you, Loki, and I’m pretty sure you like me, too. I want more of you.”

Loki shuddered, reeling at the idea that _Thor_ – Thor Odinson, a successful porn star that surely didn’t lack for lovers and could have anyone he wanted – desired someone like _him_ , a failed theatre director with nothing special to show for.

Loki released a shaky breath, Thor’s wandering fingers distracting him as they traced up and down his spine, questing lower on each downward stroke.

“I can’t, not after – _hah_!”

One of Thor’s hands slipped inside his pants, kneading Loki’s ass. The sensation went straight to Loki’s cock and he sobbed, grinding his crotch against Thor’s.

“Does it really matter,” Thor whispered against Loki’s lips, “how we met?”

Loki had so many reasons why going out with Thor was a terrible idea. He vaguely remembered some of them; the fact that it would please Tony and give him other crazy ideas; the matter of Loki’s pride and dignity; and a few minutes ago, Loki would have been able to produce a written list of them. But it was spectacularly hard to think at all and form reasonable arguments when Thor’s fingers slid between his ass cheeks and started massaging Loki’s crack.

Loki whimpered, sinking his nails into Thor’s shoulder.

  
“Please, s-stop,” Loki choked out.

To his credit, Thor’s fingers stopped moving immediately, staying in their place between Loki’s cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked, sounding genuinely concerned, and Loki wanted to wallop him on the head for being so damn perfect in every way.

“I’m _angry_ ,” Loki replied, working on catching his breath. “With Tony, with _you_. I can’t get over the fact that I was turned into a sex prop in yet another Stark Films video.”

Thor frowned and removed his hands from Loki’s pants. Loki regretted the loss, but he had to be adamant and not allow himself to be swept away by Thor’s amazing touches. It was a gamble, but it seemed that the only way to make Thor understand was with truth, or Loki would never know peace again.

He embraced himself, creating distance between himself and Thor.

“It’s hard for me...to let people close,” Loki explained, his eyes focused on the white-tiled floor. “And it’s even harder for me to trust them. I’m not saying that I _trust_ you because I _don’t_. I don’t know you. But I did let you close on a whim, and I acknowledge that it was my sober decision. Therefore, it was also my fault. But you don’t know me either, and you should never have made assumptions about me, especially that particular one where you believed that I would be okay with appearing in a video with you for everyone to see.”

Thor shook his head. “As far as I remember, you really weren’t complaining all that much.”

Loki huffed in indignation. “I was _shaken_! Are you capable of comprehending that?”

“I’m not an idiot!” Thor retorted, but Loki continued, unperturbed.

“And I really didn’t think Tony would actually manage to upload the so-called interview the very next day. I thought I had time to change things.”

“What do you want me to do about it, huh?” Thor countered, his voice rising in volume.

“I want you to stop forcing me into accepting what happened. I want you to stop pretending that I’m okay with it and that it’s all good and _hey, I like you, let’s go on a fucking date._ I’m _not okay_ with _any_ of it, so stop telling me that I _should_ be. Maybe you’re used to such things happening to you, but I’m not. You fuck guys for scenes, you fuck guys in your spare time, but it’s different for me, get it?”

Loki only stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. He really wanted to stop revealing so much of himself to Thor, but he was on a roll and had to speak his mind just as much as he wanted to hide it.

Loki sighed. “This is personal for me. I don’t want to work with you again and I would really fucking appreciate it if you took my side and accepted my wishes.”

He prepared himself for laughter and teasing, for insults and dismissal. He was prepared to handle them all; it wouldn’t be the first time, anyway.

He wasn’t prepared for Thor to be understanding and gentle, however, because as soon as Loki was done with his speech, feeling raw deep inside and torn at the seams of his sanity, Thor pressed his chest against his and cupped his face again, this time with a tenderness that Loki hadn’t believed a man of Thor’s calibre capable of possessing.

“I really am sorry, Loki,” Thor spoke softly, leaving a peck on the tip of Loki’s nose.

Loki blinked at him, confused and unable to understand what was happening. Who the fuck was this guy and what had he done to Thor Odinson? Thor Odinson was an alpha male, loud and confident, sex on two legs, absolutely aware of his attributes and how to use them to get his way.

Thor Odinson was not... _this_ , whatever _this_ was. Or was he? Loki just didn’t know and it frightened him how much he wanted to find out the truth.

“You’re right,” Thor continued, caressing the arches of Loki’s cheekbones with his thumbs.

  
“I’m used to the job and the lifestyle and sometimes, I forget that other people aren’t. I’m impulsive by nature, and I acted on an impulse that day. I don’t regret it, but I regret harming you by not considering for one moment how you might feel about, you know, being used in that way to create a new sensation. I just wanted to have sex with you, but it turned into something else. I’m just, well, for lack of a better word, used to the scene and to Tony’s way of work. I just...go with it, you know? For the most part, I don’t even notice the cameras anymore. Loki, please, I’m sorry.”

Thor was making it really hard to stay angry with him. Damn it, that was some good apology and Thor was making a great deal of sense.

Tony was the only idiot. Not really a villain because villains were supposed to be smart and Tony was a dumbass, but he definitely needed to be grounded a little.

Thor, however – Thor was someone, Loki realised in a startling epiphany, that he wanted to explore, no matter how hard he wished to lie to himself about not being interested in Thor. He had a fucking _crush_ on Thor, for fuck’s sake. Should this reconciliation between them be so easy? It _felt_ too easy for Loki’s liking and if Loki had taught Loki anything, there had to be a catch, a trick that would ruin everything, but by now, Thor’s thumbs had slid down to Loki’s lips, feeling their flesh so delicately, luring Loki into Thor’s orbit.

Loki cursed himself for being so weak, for giving in so easily and so soon. But he also wanted Thor, and why shouldn’t Loki have him if Thor was offering? Ah, shit, Thor really turned his thoughts upside down with no effort at all. All Thor was doing was touching Loki’s lips with his fingers and Loki was pathetic putty in his hands. Big, masculine hands with long fingers that could do wonders.

_Oh, yeah, I’m fucked, Loki thought._

“Would you consider participating in pranking Tony with me?” Loki offered on a whim, hardly understanding the decision himself.

Thor’s mouth opened in a grin. “I could...if you go on a date with me.”

A date with a porn star. It worried Loki, but not nearly enough to discard the idea. They’d fucked, anyway. A date shouldn’t be a problem. Right?

“Okay,” Loki whispered. “I – I have to go now.”

He’d had enough excitement. He desperately needed to run away, hole himself up for a few hours and think about everything in the calm space of his safety zone. The pain in his hand started registering in his brain again, getting his body rid of the fog of arousal into which he had gotten lost.

Thor chuckled. “Not before I make _some_ amends. I believe _this_ is where we stopped.”

Saying that, Thor wiggled the same hand back inside Loki’s pants and squeezed Loki’s ass, repeating his actions from before.

Loki yelped in surprise, then returned a breathy chuckle, feeling his arousal spiking again.

“You are truly incorrigible,” he said, moaning as Thor pressed a dry fingertip against Loki’s hole.

“Fuck, I love your voice,” Thor replied in a low tone. “The combination of your voice and your glasses, shit. I mean it, it makes me even harder.”

Loki whimpered, all hope to remain composed and elegantly playful gone. “You...you like my voice?” he managed to get out, groaning in protest when Thor removed his hand.

“So damn much,” Thor confessed against his ear, making Loki’s toes curl inside the shoes. “And the glasses, don’t forget. But your voice, especially.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual,” Loki replied, feeling daring for revealing one of his secrets.

“Lick,” Thor commanded and suddenly, Loki’s mouth was occupied with Thor’s fingers.

Loki’s breath hitched in his throat, which had gone painfully dry in the face of his strong desire for the man before him, but he found the will to snap out of his daze and wet Thor’s fingers with kitten licks, enjoying the moans that were coming from Thor’s mouth just from watching Loki twirling his tongue around the digits. It was a blitz of power and adrenaline, exactly like what he felt when he was blowing Thor a few days ago. He sucked in one of Thor’s fingers with a slurp and hollowed out his cheeks extra hard, just for show. It was a lucky coincidence that he’d picked up a few tricks from filming porn scenes.

Thor made a rumbling sound, like the churning of thunder in the distance, and Loki’s cock hardened to painful proportions.

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” Thor decided with a gruff voice.

He grabbed Loki by the nape and pulled him into a deep kiss, while plunging his hand inside Loki’s jeans again, going straight for Loki’s tight furl of muscle.

Loki keened into Thor’s mouth as the first finger entered him to the last knuckle in one go. It felt like too much for one second and then, the sharp burn dissolved into a pleasant sensation of fullness. Thor started moving the finger in and out in slow motion, rubbing his crotch against Loki’s. Loki was experiencing delightful friction from the back and the front, and in only a few short moments, he was panting hard against Thor’s chin.

Then, Thor intensified the experience by adding a second finger and curling them both inside Loki, grazing the tips right across Loki’s prostate, and Loki saw stars.

“You’re so tight,” Thor murmured against Loki’s temple in appreciation, wrapping one arm around Loki’s waist to keep him from melting to the floor and to press him firmly against his chest.

“I just can’t get enough of you, Loki,” he added, stabbing his fingers against the hidden cluster of nerves just as he pushed his cock against Loki’s.

Loki was thankful than no one had come to the restroom and hopeful that the sounds he was making couldn’t carry too far outside the confines of the stall because he simply couldn’t keep quiet after that. He started wriggling against Thor, chanting his name, moaning and whining in pure abandon.

“Next time,” Thor grunted, assaulting Loki’s prostate without missing the spot once, “if you let me, I’ll fill this tight hole with my cock. What do you think?”

“ _Guh_ ,” was the only reply Loki could offer, overwhelmed and excited.

This time, he was the one to kiss Thor, plundering his mouth like a damn barbarian, loving how sinful it felt to kiss someone like that, savouring a man’s mouth so liberally. He could taste the vanilla-flavoured syrup and caramel from Thor’s coffee, quite certain that Thor had ordered a caramel macchiato, and the fact that their kiss was so deep, so wet and full of tongues and teeth that he could identify Thor’s drink, made Loki’s head spin.

Kissing a man with a beard was a whole new experience, almost spiritual, Loki thought with amusement, and he couldn’t help but break their kiss for a moment to slide his cheek against Thor’s, beard burns be damned.

  
Thor added a third finger and Loki came with a choked sob, surprised by how quickly his orgasm had snuck up on him. He was too weak to protest when Thor removed his fingers and hoisted Loki up, encouraging him to hug Thor’s waist with his legs, but he did manage to appreciate Thor’s strength. He lifted Loki without a hitch in his breath and it made Loki moan hard.

Thor pressed him against the wall of the stall and bucked his bulging crotch against Loki’s a few more times before he sagged against him, Thor’s climax a succession of hot, heavy breaths against Loki’s neck.

Thor started chuckling and Loki, wonderfully blissed out, frowned in concern, slowly waking up from his trance.

“What?” he snapped, lowering his legs and pushing against Thor’s chest.

“Nothing,” Thor replied with a grin, “I just feel great.”

Loki blushed and lowered his eyes, but Thor put a finger under his chin, making him lift his head, and kissed Loki, gently this time. Loki sagged freely against him, enjoying the peaceful moment despite feeling uncomfortable because of his sticky underwear and throbbing hand.

He breathed out a startled gasp as the door of the restroom opened all of a sudden, and he away from Thor by instinct.

“This isn’t a hotel, in case you thought I didn’t notice you two disappearing downstairs,” a woman’s voice spoke with loud indignation and Loki recognised it as the voice of one of the waitresses.

“And it sure as hell ain’t a brothel,” the waitress continued, “so I’m giving you assholes exactly two minutes to leave the premises before I call the cops on you, got it?”

“Got it!” Thor shouted in reply and Loki’s legs gave up on him.

He folded to the ground, burying his face in his hands, burning with shame as the waitress left the restroom.

Thor laughed out loud and Loki elbowed him in the knee. “Stop it, you idiot.”

Thor tried to look sheepish, but he was failing spectacularly. “It’s funny, though. You’ve got to admit it’s funny.”

Loki snorted. “Oh yes, it’s hilarious. The whole place knows we had sex in here.” He moaned in misery. “You know, this used to be my favourite coffee shop. Now I have to find a new one since I can’t show my face here ever again. Oh, God,” he moaned again, thunking the back of his head against the wall behind him. “Fuck my life.”

He gave Thor the best glare he could muster. “You’re a load of trouble. Every time you’re around, I embarrass myself.”

Thor grabbed him by his wrists and forced him to his feet, pulling him up with no real effort.

_Fucking asshole._

“Loki, you’re looking at this the wrong way. Every time I’m around, you get to come and isn’t that just beautiful?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Loki grumbled and unlocked the door, walking to the nearest basin to wash his hands and face, afraid to look at himself in the mirror. He was sure he looked like a mess, but he couldn’t face the mess right now.

He flinched when Thor pressed his chest against his back, kissing Loki on the jaw.

“I’ll call you about the date,” Thor murmured against his ear and Loki tried to ignore the shivers that Thor’s voice and heat sent through him.

“I made no promises to you,” he replied, stepping away from Thor without looking at him.

“We’ll see about that,” Thor said with amusement in his voice and sauntered to the door of the restroom. “Until next time,” he added and left.

Loki set his lips into a thin line and growled. How could one man be so arrogant, so narcissistic, so infuriating and annoying and – and good-looking, and a great kisser and – fuck, could Loki just, please, catch a break?

He opened the restroom door and hurried out of the coffee shop as fast as he could, feeling a thousand eyes burning holes into his back. It was the most terrible walk of shame in the history of shame, he was sure of it.

Maybe, he _would_ go on a date with Thor.

After all the levels of hell that Thor had put him through, Thor owed him an expensive dinner. A very expensive dinner, indeed.

Loki decided that as soon as he got home, he would go on the internet and search for the most expensive restaurants in the city.

And that made him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Thor's POV, and I can't wait to pick his brain. You'll get to learn more about them both and we'll see if they get to have that date, and if it happens without interruptions this time. :)
> 
> You can find me at ficcionister.tumblr.com.


End file.
